


distractions

by anomalousandweird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Cooking, Domestic, Food Kink, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Will is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousandweird/pseuds/anomalousandweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a reason Hannibal doesn't allow Will to cook with him.</p>
<p>unbeta'd probably fine</p>
            </blockquote>





	distractions

Domesticity brought on many things that Hannibal Lector was not used to. Will doing their laundry (although Hannibal preferred dry cleaning), Will making them take turns clean the bathroom (honestly, Hannibal missed the throes of servitude), and such simple things such as taking out the trash or feeding the dogs, several of which they had acquired. They seemed to orbit Will, all mutts discovered on the sides of roads and darting between the cars as they travelled. But as messy as they were, Hannibal indulged in his husband. But of all the things they now shared the burden of, Hannibal's favorite was that Will insisted upon helping him in the kitchen. It brought many opportunities to Hannibal. More recently, opportunities to indulge himself. 

Hannibal finished his work upon the man strapped to the table of their basement, silencing his choked calls and gasps. Not that anyone could hear him anyway, except Hannibal, who was beginning to grow agitated at the sounds. Well, maybe mutilation would teach a certain lawyer not to insult Hannibal Lector's husband. And less importantly, Hannibal Lector. As blood pooled on the floor, sticking to his shoes and slowly moving towards the drain on the floor, Hannibal unstrapped the hunk of meat that would soon grace his palate. 

After flaying and carving what he needed from the corpse, Hannibal transitioned to upstairs in the kitchen, placing meat to be coated in thyme and oil, and began sauteeing the fillets for tonight's dinner. He was almost finished, until he heard Will's car pull up into their driveway, and Hannibal turned down the stove to go meet his husband at the door.

However the dogs suddenly rushed the front door, whining and twitching in excitement as Will came inside, who beamed upon seeing his pack and made an attempt to pet all of them. Hannibal hung back and smiled, seeing Will so content. 

Will pulled off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack, and moved past their dogs to meet Hannibal, who held his arms out. Will slid into Hannibal, fitting against his chest as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal's waist. 

"How was work?" Hannibal inquired, and Will laid his head upon his shoulder. Will had taken up a job helping to fix boat motors, one of the things he had kept after leaving their previous lives behind. 

Will sighed as he relaxed in his husband's arms. "Fine. Average as it can be. Although I have missed you today." Will confessed, and Hannibal looked down at him.

"No wonder you're being so affectionate this evening." he said, and Will scoffed. 

"I can't hug my husband?" he said, mocking offense, and Hannibal only smiled.

"Not without reason." he teased, and kissed the top of Will's head before pulling away. "I'm almost done with dinner."

Will paused to let the dogs outside, and looked towards Hannibal. "Are you? And how was your day?" he asked, raising an eyebrow above the rim of his glasses. He already had an idea.

Hannibal moved into the kitchen, turning off the stove and moving the meat off of the heat. "Well, you probably don't remember, but last weekend at the supermarket talking on his cellphone referred to the two of us as 'a couple of fucking fags.'" Hannibal let his eyebrows furrow. 

Will frowned and came up beside Hannibal, eyes ghosting over the ingredients his husband had set out. "I don't remember that. Where was I?" he asked.

Hannibal smiled. "You were busy looking at those snack foods you like so much." he chastised, but there was no bite, only amusement.

Will rolled his eyes but mirrored the smile. "Uh huh. You could've waited until I got home." he said, turning to place a hand on the back of Hannibal's neck, glancing over his lips. 

Hannibal reached up to softly run his thumb along Will's bottom lip. "I would have loved to, but his screaming was very annoying. He was probably scaring the dogs." Hannibal observed.

Will seemed to understand, however a lightbulb practically appeared above his head as he glanced over at the counter. "Well, can I help prepare dinner?" he asked. Will knew Hannibal liked to do their meals, it was his thing, but Will wanted to see how Hannibal moved. Everything he did seemed to be so graceful. 

Hannibal seemed vaguely surprised. "Of course dear." he said affectionately, and leaned down to kiss Will. "Although you don't have to ask." he said against Will's lips, and pulled away. 

Hannibal moved towards the counter and removed a pen from his pocket, along with a notepad. "Can you begin preparing this?" he asked, and handed the recipe for a cream sauce he had written down to Will. 

"Sure." Will said as he scanned what he needed. He felt as if he could handle more, but just to be with Hannibal where he was most comfortable was enough. To be working together in different ways.

As Will combined what he needed, Hannibal sliced and prepared the lawyer for plating. Hannibal enjoyed having Will in the kitchen. He wanted Will to be near him at all times, but as that was an impossibility (maybe), this would have to do for now.

Will poured the mixture into a saucepan to cook, stirring constantly as it wouldn't scorch. Will looked over at Hannibal, and chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, thinking for a moment. He had missed Hannibal quite a lot today.

"Hannibal, taste this. I think everything is right." he said, and Hannibal turned. 

"I'm sure you did." Hannibal said, taking the spoon from Will's hand and tasting what he had done. Hannibal licked his lips, and nodded. "As perfect as I would've done it." he said, and Will smiled in satisfaction. 

"I think I'll taste it." he said, and swiped his finger through the mixture. It burned momentarily, but Will slid his finger into his mouth, ridding his skin of the sauce. Will sucked on his finger coyly, putting much more effort into tasting what he had made as Hannibal observed.

Hannibal looked at Will, and smirked. "I may have to kick you out of the kitchen, if you intend on becoming a distraction." he said, but pulled Will close by the belt loop on his jeans.

Will looked up at Hannibal, snaking his arms around Hannibal's neck. "Would you really?" he said, and Hannibal's eyebrows twitched upward.

"You've caught my bluff William." he said, and Will smirked in coy satisfaction. Will pulled his husband down for a kiss, lips parting as he allowed Hannibal to suck on his bottom lip.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's waist, pulling him close as Will slid his hands down to Hannibal's biceps to grasp them, feeling how strong his husband was from a cozy life of fighting and mutilating as Will melted into their kiss.

Will sighed as Hannibal's tongue glided past his lips, their tongues moving together slowly and comfortably.

"Hannibal." Will breathed, feeling his way down Hannibal's chest as Hannibal pulled him close. Hannibal slid his fingers along Will's waist and grabbed his husband's ass, pushing his knee between Will's thighs. 

Lost in the scent that was entirely _Will_ , Hannibal picked will up and placed him on the counter, moving between Will's legs and allowing his fingers to travel under the edge of Will's shirt.

Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist, his fingers in his hair which he tugged and pulled closer to him, wanting to taste more of Hannibal, feel more of him, as their teeth clashed accidentally.

This seemed to surprise Hannibal, and he pulled away to litter kisses along Will's jawline, stubble scraping his lips.

"What about dinner?" he asked softly, smelling the sauce scorch. They would have to make more.

Will opened his eyes and looked over, tilting his head to the side to allow Hannibal to suck and bite marks onto his throat. "I hate to let it waste." he said, and smirked.

Will took a piece of the lawyer between his fingers and scooped it up carefully, as to not let any of the meat crumble in his grasp. Perched on the counter, Will brought the morsel to Hannibal's waiting lips and allowed his fingers to graze them as he fed Hannibal delicately.

Hannibal grabbed Will's hand and held it, softly kissing and sucking on the tips of his fingers. Will smiled and shifted in his spot. Hannibal then took his turn, feeding Will with reverence as he watched his lips, his teeth, and throat all working. 

Will gripped Hannibal's hair, and moved towards him. "Can we take this upstairs?" he breathed, eyes cloudy with lust for his husband.

Hannibal smirked and kissed up Will's throat to bite his earlobe. "Of course." he whispered, and, after turning off the stove, the two left tonight dinner to grow cold on the counter. They were both hungry for something else tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! my old gays


End file.
